<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now, Mr. Winchester by LimeyJellyBean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394106">Now, Mr. Winchester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeyJellyBean/pseuds/LimeyJellyBean'>LimeyJellyBean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Top Gabriel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeyJellyBean/pseuds/LimeyJellyBean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it still considered casual sex if we're still wearing business suits?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now, Mr. Winchester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<i><b>Winchester!</b></i>" Dean flinched as his name was hurled down the corridor, the blush in his cheeks turning from embarrassment to bashfulness as he recognised the voice. He turned to see Gabriel hanging out of his office, scowl on his face, eyes giving away the reason he was being summoned only to him.</p><p>"My office. <i>Now.</i>" The way he growled the last word made Dean's dick jump in response, taking a deep breath to calm himself enough to merely make the walk to the office. He sheepishly shuffled down the corridor, desperately trying to hide the grin working its way on to his face, hands in his pockets to hide the growing tent in his trousers. He flashed the grin at Gabriel as he passed him in to the office, keeping up the illusion as the door slammed behind them both, the grin quickly wiped away as Gabriel pulled Dean down in to a punishing kiss. The permanent sweetness of Gabriel's mouth made Dean moan, the shorter man taking advantage of the opening to deepen the kiss. The grip on his tie tightened, trying to pull Dean further down before changing his mind, pushing him away and in to the edge of the desk. Dean licked his lips, Gabriel's eyes following the movement intently before slowly drinking in the sight in front of him. Dean's parted lips and blown pupils gave him wicked ideas, the desk behind him fuelling them further.</p><p>"<i>Desk.</i>" Dean nodded, licking his lips again as he turned where he was stood. He quivered in excitement as Gabriel moved to press against him, pushing him over as he reached for the top drawer. His breath hitched as his legs were forced further apart, feeling all Gabriel had to offer pressed against his behind.</p><p>"Now… Is it considered casual sex if we're still wearing business suits?" A laugh began to work it’s way out of Dean’s throat, quickly turning in to a moan as Gabriel rolled his hips against him. He bit down on his lip, determined not to let any more noise sneak out, to not give Gabriel the satisfaction of hearing him. Dean bit down on his lip again as a hand slowly snaked its way round his hip, briefly yet firmly squeezing at his genitals before moving to open his trousers. He dropped his head to watch Gabriel work his magic, disappointed when all he saw was the top of the desk. The disappointment quickly disappeared as Gabriel's hand worked its way in to his trousers, a small gasp escaping at the skin on skin contact, the slow, lazy pace enough to turn the gasp in to a quiet moan. Gabriel dragged his thumb over Dean's slit, a louder moan escaping before he bit down on his lip again. The lack of noise made Gabriel stop, pulling away as Dean whined from the loss of contact.</p><p>"<b>Lose these.</b>" Gabriel slapped Dean's ass, stepping back to watch the taller man gracefully drop his trousers, growling as bare behind was revealed. A blush had settled at the top of Dean's ears, purposely looking anywhere but at Gabriel.</p><p>"You little shit." He growled, stepping forward to deliver a punishing slap that had Dean bucking against the desk with a groan. Gabriel didn’t give Dean a chance to recover before doing it again, reveling in the noises being made. He pressed back against the taller man, his own cock aching to be free from its confines, wanting to be buried deep within him. He reached over the desk again, to the drawer he had opened, pulling the lube from within and grinding against Dean as his breath hitched in his throat. Dean pushed back against him, whine barely audible as Gabriel stepped back again to marvel at the sight before him. He dropped to his knees, the sound muffled by the thick carpet he had put in especially for occasions like this, shuffling forwards enough to deliver a firm bite to Dean’s exposed behind. He gasped, pushing back again as Gabriel kissed the spot he had just bitten, trying to contain his moans as the kisses slowly drifted closer and closer to his centre, unable to hold a groan in as a kiss was placed on his rim. Dean could feel the smile that was on Gabriel’s face, gasping as his tongue slipped out to tease it. He gripped the edge of the desk, knuckles turning white as he ignored every molecule in his body that was telling him to push back in to the sensation, to give Gabriel more satisfaction. The shorter man grunted as he pushed Dean's legs further apart, delving further in to him, moving his hands to grip at Dean's thighs as a keening noise escaped the taller man's throat.</p><p>“<i>Fuck…</i>” The word came out at barely a whisper, Dean trying not to let Gabriel know how much he was enjoying it. His head dropped to his chest again as Gabriel’s tongue worked its magic; slow, torturous movements that set every nerve ending Dean had on fire, swiftly switching to focusing on trying to hit his prostate as often as possible. Gabriel admired the strength Dean had - anyone else would have turned to jelly at this point - growling as he pulled his tongue out and standing up. Dean panted as he waited to see what Gabriel was going to do next, dick twitching at the thought of anything being done to him. Another growl from the shorter man made him twitch again, breath hitching as he heard the tell-tale pop that told him the lube was now open. Dean took a small, hesitant step backwards, pushing his ass further away from the edge of the desk, giving Gabriel more room to work if he so desired. He hissed as a swift slap was delivered, groaning in the knowledge that it was likely to have left a mark, involuntarily pushing back again in the hopes that it would happen again.</p><p>“Is there something you want, Winchester?” The low tone and feigned innocence in Gabriel’s voice had Dean twitching again, groaning as he reached around his hip to tease the head with his thumb, slowly dragging it over his slit. He pinched when Dean didn’t respond, tightening his grip as he gasped.</p><p>“I asked you a question.”</p><p>“Yes, fuck, yes. Wan- Want you… Fuck me.” Gabriel loosened his grip, slowly dragging his hand along Dean’s length, the taller man panting at the stimulation.</p><p>“You want me to fuck you, Winchester?”</p><p>“Y- Y- <i>God</i>, yes.” Gabriel laughed quietly, almost inaudible to Dean’s ears.</p><p>“Well. Since you asked so nicely.” Another swift slap had Dean bucking against the desk, unable to stop the moan escaping. “<i>Bend over.</i>” Gabriel had never seen anyone bend over so quickly for him in his life, the eagerness of Dean a constant surprise to him. He chuckled again as he dribbled a generous amount of lube on to his fingers, lining up slowly before pushing them in to Dean. He gasped, pushing back in to Gabriel, impatient at the slow speed he was setting. Gabriel pulled his fingers out again, giving Dean another slap across his backside.</p><p>“If you’re gonna be impatient, then you’ll get nothing. Understand?” Dean nodded, nearly banging his head on the desk with the force of it.</p><p>“Yes, I understand, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Good. Now, keep still.” Gabriel lined his fingers up again, leftover lube making it easier for them to slip in to Dean. He gasped again, biting his lip to try and focus on that rather than pushing back in to Gabriel, trying to ignore the way his fingers felt inside him. Another gasp as the fingers were twisted, curling in a way that barely caught his prostate, a tease that Dean knew Gabriel was doing on purpose to get him to come apart at the seams; a begging mess. He couldn’t help moving back as Gabriel brushed his prostate again, gasp changing to a mildly frustrated groan that he wasn’t getting quite what he wanted.</p><p>“Something wrong, Winchester?” The feigned innocence had crept back in to Gabriel’s voice, his hand stilled inside Dean.</p><p>“Want… You. Not fingers. <i>You.</i>” The emphasis on the last word had Gabriel’s dick twitching, still straining to be free of its confines. He pressed down with his free hand, biting his lip as the small amount of friction it gave him set his nerve endings on fire, straining further against his slacks. He slowly dragged his fingers out of Dean, reveling in the moan that came from him before popping his own trousers open and letting them fall to the floor. Gabriel made a point of popping the lube open again next to Dean’s ear, holding him still by his hip as the noise made him jump. He chuckled as he let it dribble on to him, liberally coating himself before lining up again. He thrust forward gently, just enough for his own head to tease at Dean’s hole, just enough to barely penetrate him, just enough for Dean to groan in frustration at Gabriel’s actions.</p><p>“Fuck me, Gabe. <i>Please.</i>” His grip on Dean’s hips tightened as he obliged, pushing slowly in to him, making sure to take his time just to draw out the tease even more. Dean let out a breathy moan as Gabriel stopped, drawing out slightly before snapping his hips forwards again, the moan increasing in volume as Gabriel filled him. He drew out again, barely keeping the tip in, the groan from Dean spurring him on as he snapped forwards again, dick twitching inside him in anticipation. Dean’s groan increased in volume again as he felt the way Gabriel twitched, every little feeling amplified as he slowly began to build up the pace. Gabriel couldn't help a moan of his own, the feeling of how tight around him Dean was, the way he gripped him as they moved together - he was surprised he hadn't finished already at the sheer perfection of it. Dean spurred Gabriel on with his gasps and moans, the pace building up speed until both men were sweating, panting as they both neared their finishes.</p><p>"Fuck, Gabe… So close…" Dean's gasps were more drawn out, turning more in to pants as he got closer, pulling Gabriel with him as his groans joined the gasps. Gabriel could feel his thrusts beginning to stutter, so close to spilling in to Dean, the thought alone drawing him closer. He felt like a coiled spring, so close to being let loose - his grip on Dean's hips tightened, leaving small red marks from his fingertips as a guttural groan worked its way out of him, his own hips stuttering further.</p><p>"<i>Fuuuuuucccccckkkkkkk.</i>" Gabriel thrust one last time as he spilled in to Dean, the word drawling out as he continued to fill him, spasming as the last of his release settled in to the other man. Dean followed shortly after, biting down a shout as he spilled against the desk, clamping around Gabriel and pulling more out of him. They both stood a moment, panting, Gabriel still settled inside Dean, pulling out slowly as he began to soften. The dribble of Gabriel's release coming out of Dean made him groan, a feeble twitch happening before giving up. Dean's knuckles were white where he was holding himself up against the desk, legs visibly trembling as he held himself in place.</p><p>"So… Is it still casual sex if we're wearing business suits, Mr. Winchester?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>